King "Liam"
King "Liam" (previously Prince "Liam"), a character in the The Royal Romance and The Royal Heir series, is the Crown Prince of Cordonia and a potential love interest for Your Character. He became the King of Cordonia by the end of Book 1. His default name is "Liam", but the player can pick a name for him. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Liam's appearance is determined by the player. He can either be an Asian male with black eyes and black hair (Face 1), a black male with blue eyes and a shaved head (Face 2), or a white male with blue eyes and blond hair (Face 3). Personality Liam is a simple, pure-hearted yet sophisticated individual. He knows his responsibilities and limits, and always cares for others before himself. Liam is always trying to be the king Cordonia deserves, his love for Cordonia inspirational. He tries to maintain an air of stoicism in front of the public and his court, but those that know him better can see more; for example, Maxwell sees how he looks at you, and Queen Regina notes the way his eyes light up when he sees you. He is a passionate and committed partner when it comes to relationships, either platonic or romantic: he falls in love at first sight with the MC, and does everything in his power to help her get by courtly life; he has been childhood friends with Olivia and is very supportive of her, and he helps Drake and Maxwell whenever he can. He rarely gets angry as it takes a lot to make him lose control, and Drake has only seen him angry once (when you had been forced to leave from the Coronation). He is shown to be a skilled martial artist given that he helps his security team fight off assassins in Book 2, Chapter 19. Biography Early Life 'Growing Up As Son of A Monarch' Even though Leo got the reputation as the palace prankster, there were times that Liam snuck out of diplomacy lessons. Maxwell says that he and Drake just encouraged Liam’s natural free-spirited instincts. He went through a phase where he slept with his crown for about 1 to 2 weeks; otherwise, he only wore it during stately affairs. Book 1 'Meeting Your Character' King (then Prince) “Liam” is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1, entering a New York City dive bar, looking for his friends as they randomly selected the bar Your Character works in for his bachelor party. He introduces himself to you and sparks fly. As your bar is closing, he walks over to you and asks which club would be a good one to go. You have the choice to tell him about the hottest club in town, or a secret cove by the beach (whichever one you pick, you end up going with them). Either at the beach or in the club, Liam will tell you that even though he had a nice time with his friends, he really wanted to see the Statue of Liberty. This leads Liam to tell you that he is the Crown Prince of Cordonia, which in turn leads to a discussion about what your passion and motivations are. For diamonds, you can take Liam on a boat ride around the Statue of Liberty, where you have the chance to kiss him. 'Masquerade Ball' Chapter 3 is the next time you and Liam have a conversation. Your Character waits in line to speak to him; and Liam is surprised when he sees you and is flattered that you came to be a suitor. Liam tells you that the rules in Cordonia are different to being in New York and that the system is set up so that not only himself, but Liam’s parents, the Council and the people of Cordonia have time to get to know their future queen. He tells you that this means that all eyes will be on you and you must make a good impression. If you ask him about what he thinks, he tells you that he knew what he was getting into and the responsibilities laid upon him. In the next chapter, Liam and Your Character share a short dance before chatting outside of the Palace, after you save him from an awkward and tedious conversation with Penelope. Outside, Liam tells you about the recent history of Cordonia, as well as his own recent troubles and fears. He also sprinkles tales of his youth with his best friend, Drake. The two of them used to play many games including one they created (maze-tag) in the royal gardens. Once the two of you head back inside, Liam solemnly tells you that although he should be fair and spend some time with the other girls, you are special to him. You can choose to extend the night and meet him in the gardens (for diamonds) or retire to your suite. If you choose the diamond option, you two will end up playing a game of maze-tag where you have the option to kiss Liam (again). Chapters Rules of Engagement Book 1 * Chapter 15: Greek Getaway (Mentioned) Book 2 * Chapter 9: Trials of Love (Mentioned) Book 3 * Chapter 1: Setting Sail (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 2: Piece of Cake (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 3: Meet the Family (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 7: Le Voyage dans la Lune (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 9: When in Rome (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 12: Memory Lane (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 13: The Tempest (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 16: Save the Date (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 17: After Party (Offscreen; Determinant) The Royal Romance Book 1 * Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time * Chapter 2: Welcome to Cordonia * Chapter 3: Reunited * Chapter 4: Save the Last Dance * Chapter 5: Off to the Races (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: Queen of Hearts * Chapter 7: Fire and Ice * Chapter 8: A Waltz to Remember * Chapter 9: Race to the Finish * Chapter 10: Beach Party * Chapter 11: The Apple of His Eye * Chapter 12: As Sweet as Apple Pie * Chapter 13: Hunting for Love * Chapter 14: Fair Game * Chapter 15: The Brothers Beaumont * Chapter 16: The Beaumont Bash * Chapter 18: To Be a Princess * Chapter 19: Long Live the King Book 2 * Chapter 1: Homecoming * Chapter 2: Reunion * Chapter 3: Return to Applewood * Chapter 4: Flirting with Disaster * Chapter 5: International Impressions * Chapter 6: Italian Nights * Chapter 8: City of Lights * Chapter 9: Brotherhood of Man * Chapter 10: Tea Time in Paris * Chapter 11: A Night at the Opera * Chapter 12: Family Ties * Chapter 13: The Art of Drinking Tea * Chapter 14: Back to the Big Apple * Chapter 15: Lost in Los Angeles * Chapter 16: A Monumental Night * Chapter 17: Cordonia Bound * Chapter 18: Noble at Heart * Chapter 19: Ascension Book 3 * Chapter 1: Twilight Hour * Chapter 2: Crown and Country * Chapter 3: Allies Among Enemies * Chapter 4: Any Port in a Storm * Chapter 5: The Sport of Kings * Chapter 6: Ember of Hope * Chapter 7: Haute Culture * Chapter 8: Artistic License * Chapter 9: Pomp and Circumstance * Chapter 10: A Matter of Honor * Chapter 11: Cold Fire * Chapter 12: Secrets In The Snow * Chapter 13: Caught * Chapter 14: Welcome, One and All * Chapter 15: Light the Night * Chapter 16: What Happens in Vegas... * Chapter 17: Save the Date * Chapter 18: Bride to Be * Chapter 19: You Are Cordially Invited * Chapter 20: A Warm Reception * Chapter 21: Taken * Chapter 22: Happily Ever After The Royal Holiday * Chapter 1: 'Tis the Season * Chapter 2: Winter Wonderland * Chapter 3: Silent Night * Chapter 4: Holly Jolly The Royal Heir Book 1 * Chapter 1: Happily Ever Afterward * Chapter 2: Last Night in Paradise * Chapter 3: Your Kingdom Awaits * Chapter 4: Courting Crowns * Chapter 5: The Open Road * Chapter 6: Home, Home on the Range * Chapter 7: A Night on the Town (Mentioned; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 8: Ride Like the Wind * Chapter 9: Ladies' Night * Chapter 10: The Beaumont Bachelor Bash * Chapter 11: The Prodigal Father * Chapter 12: To Love and to Cherish * Chapter 13: Spreading the Word * Chapter 14: The Announcement * Chapter 15: Apple in the Oven * Chapter 16: Great Expectations * Chapter 17: Hot Off the Press * Chapter 18: The Last Apple Ball * Chapter 19: Truth and Lies Book 2 * Chapter 1: Labor of Love * Chapter 2: First Days * Chapter 3: Welcome to the World * Chapter 4: The Royal Tour * Chapter 5: Her Royal Highness Relationships Your Character Liam meets Your Character while on vacation in New York with his friends Maxwell, Tariq, and Drake, when Your Character serves them at the bar. As you leave after hours, he approaches you and apologizes for his friends' difficult demands. You offer to give them a tour around the city, either taking them to a club or to the beach. If the player has enough Diamonds, she can take the Prince to see the Statue of Liberty where they share a sweet moment. Maxwell senses the strong connection established between the Prince and Your Character, thus he sponsors you and brings you to Cordonia to join the Prince's other potential brides. Since Maxwell doesn’t have a sister, he chooses Your Character to represent his family's noble House for the selection of the Prince's bride. Even if you don't spend extra time with him in Book 1, he falls in love with you and wants to propose to you at his Coronation. When that doesn't happen, throughout Book 2, he still tries to maintain a relationship with you, even if you keep things formal and platonic. If you spend time with him in the Grotto, he tells you he would abdicate the throne for you. If you spend time with him in Paris, he says he would run away with you to keep you safe. He will propose to you in Book 2, Chapter 16. European Guy (Leo) He is Liam's older half-brother. The Royal Romance, Book 1 occurs after the events of Rules of Engagement, Book 2 where European Guy abdicates the throne of Cordonia as his heart was set elsewhere. Liam finds himself next in line to the Cordonian throne. He is occasionally mentioned by Liam. In Rules of Engagement, Book 3, Chapter 1, if Main Character (Rules of Engagement) is engaged to Leo, he tells her that he has to miss their first meeting with the wedding planner because he has to help Liam prepare for a meeting with the French ambassador. In Chapter 17, Liam is unable to attend the wedding, instead sending Leo a letter congratulating his brother and new wife, saying that he can't wait to meet his new sister-in-law and tell her all the stories of Leo embarrassing himself at court. According to Leo, when they were children, Liam went through a phase where he wouldn't stop poorly whistling the tune to The Andy Griffith Show. It drove them crazy but Constantine put up with it as he got along better with Liam than Leo. During one of their summers at Applewood Manor, Liam hid from their parents because he didn't want to leave. Leo took the blame even though Liam told him that he didn't want his older brother to get in trouble. Leo said he was always in trouble so a little more wouldn't hurt. Leo said, "A duck in the pond doesn't mind the rain. It's already wet." Leo persuaded Constantine to buy a claw/crane machine for the palace, and he would put Liam’s things in it, like his toothbrush, favorite stuffed dragon, and his crown, so Liam had to play the machine to win his things back. When they and their parents took a diplomatic trip to Morocco, Leo told everyone that Liam loved chicken tagine even though he hated it. Since it was rude to turn down whatever their hosts would serve, Liam was forced to eat chicken tagine often... to the point that he grew to love it. Liam retaliated some way involving fireworks going off in the boutique. The prank war ended when Leo accidentally locked a visiting earl's son in a closet, thinking he was Liam. Approximately a year before the events of The Royal Romance, Book 2, Leo and Liam swam at the Blue Grotto. Liam had found a pearl and Leo told him it would win the heart of any woman he gave it to. Liam hid the pearl away, figuring he would find it again once he found someone he wanted to give it to. Constantine Constantine is Liam's father. As stated in Rules of Engagement, he needs the consent of his wife to do practically anything. Liam was strongly against the King's participation in the MC's scandal, and remained slightly hostile to him afterward, even reminding him of his (Liam's) position as the new king. In Book 3, Liam is affected by Constantine's death and misses him dearly. He remembers when he was a child, finding his father in the throne room. Liam would sneak over by the curtains to peek at his father while Constantine was conducting business. Constantine couldn't halt proceedings, but he would always spot Liam and wink. Eleanor Liam's mother was the second wife of Constantine and the former Queen of Cordonia. She was poisoned by the enemies when he was still young. Drake mentioned that Liam's mother was 'lowly' in Book 3, Chapter 3, which implies that Liam's mother was a commoner. In a premium choice in Book 3, Chapter 6, Liam revealed that his mother wasn't a native of Cordonia. His strongest memory of her is when she brought him to the city and sat at the steps of an old library as she read his favorite story to him. She also loved books. Regina Regina is Liam's step-mother. She appears to be condescending towards your character. Bastien Bastien is Liam's bodyguard when Leo abdicates and once he becomes King. Liam trusts him as his bodyguard but suspects him to be involved with Riley's frame-up. He forgives him nonetheless as his actions were dutiful and not personal. Drake Drake is Liam's best friend. He and Drake got into a lot of mischief when they were younger. He got lost while camping while Drake caused a palace lockdown while they were playing Hide-and-Seek, causing the game to be banned from then on. They also broke a part of a chandelier when they were playing soccer inside since it was raining outside. They would also bet each other push-ups; the loser had to do push-ups with the winner on his back. When they were teenagers, they thought about getting tattoos to bend the rules a little and get something that would be 'his'. In the end though, they didn't. In The Royal Heir, Drake reveals that Liam went through a 1 to 2 week phase where he wore his crown everywhere when they were children. Liam's parents also let him sleep over in the Walker family's quarters once or twice. Liam was so proud to help Bianca microwave leftovers; he thought he was "cooking". Drake also taught Liam how to drive, and there may or may not be a royal golf cart in one of the capital's ponds. Madeleine He and Madeleine were engaged from the end of Book 1, even though they don't love each other. In Book 2, Chapter 15, Liam broke off his engagement to Madeleine. Character Customization Other Looks Book 1 |-|Face 1= Prince F1 Masquerade.png|Masquerade Outfit in TRR re-write TRR Prince Liam F1 Formal.PNG|Formal Suit (Face 1) TRR Liam F1 regular suit.PNG|Regular Suit (Face 1) TRR Liam F1 shirtless.PNG|Shirtless (Face 1) TRR Prince F1 White Suit.jpg|White Suit (Face 1) TRR_Liam_Bk1_White_Suit_Face_v1.png|White Suit (Face 1) |-|Face 2= TRR prince Liam formal face 2.jpg|Formal Suit (Face 2) TRR liam regular suit face 2.jpg|Regular Suit (Face 2) TRR liam shirtless 2.jpg|Shirtless (Face 2) TRR_Prince_Liam_White_suite_Face_v2.PNG|White Suit (Face 2) TRR_Liam_Bk1_White_Suit_Face_v2.png|White Suit (Face 2) |-|Face 3= KIng_Face_3_Masked.jpg|Masquerade Outfit in TRR re-write TRR prince Liam formal face 3.jpg|Formal Suit (Face 3) TRR prince Liam face 3 regular suit.jpg|Regular Suit (Face 3) TRR prince Liam shirtless face 3.jpg|Shirtless (Face 3) TRR Prince White Suit.png|White Suit (Face 3) TRR prince Liam white suit face 3.jpg|White Suit (Face 3) Book 2 |-|All= TRR Prince spa.png|Spa Full View |-|Face 1= TRR Prince Suit.png|Suit Full View (Face 1) TRR Prince swimsuit.png|Underwear Full View (Face 1) TRR_Liam_Purple_Sweater_Bk2_Face_v1.PNG|Purple Sweater (Face 1) TRR Prince purple sweater.png|Purple Sweater Full View (Face 1) TRR_Liam_Casual_Bk2_Face_v1.PNG|Casual (Face 1) TRR_Bk2_Liam_Casual_Full_View.PNG|Casual Full View (Face 1) Liam - Blue Suit.jpg|Blue Suit (Face 1) Liam - Blue Suit - Full Image.png|Blue Suit Full View (Face 1) TRR_Liam_Homecoming_Ball_Face_v1.PNG|Homecoming Ball (Face 1) TRR_Homecoming_Ball_Full_View_Face_v1.PNG|Homecoming Ball Full View (Face 1) |-|Face 2= TRR_Bk2_Liams_Suit_Full_View_Face_v2.PNG|Suit Full View (Face 2) TRR_Bk2_Liam_Swim_trunks_Face_v2.PNG| Underwear Full View (Face 2) TRR_Liam_Purple_Sweater_Bk2_Face_v2.PNG|Purple Sweater (Face 2) TRR_Liam_Bk2_Purple_Sweater_Full_View_Face_v2.PNG| Purple Sweater Full View (Face 2) TRR Liam black shirt casual 2.jpg|Casual (Face 2) TRR Prince Casual.jpg|Casual Full View (Face 2) TRR liam blue vest 2.jpg|Blue Suit (Face 2) TRR liam blue vest full view 2.jpg|Blue Suit Full View (Face 2) TRR_Liam_Homecoming_Ball_Face_v2.PNG|Homecoming Ball (Face 2) LiamHomecomingBall.jpeg|Homecoming Ball Full View (Face 2) |-|Face 3= White Liam Suit Full View.jpg|Suit Full View (Face 3) TRR Face 3 Liam in Underwear.jpg|Underwear Full View (Face 3) TRR_Liam_Purple_Sweater_Bk2_Face_v3.PNG|Purple Sweater (Face 3) TRR Face 3 Liam Purple Sweater.jpg|Purple Sweater Full View (Face 3) TRR_Liam_Casual_Bk2_Face_v3.PNG|Casual (Face 3) TRR Face 1 Liam Casual Full View.jpg|Casual Full View (Face 3) TRR liam blue vest 3.jpg|Blue Suit (Face 3) King Liam Blue Suit Full View.jpg|Blue Suit Full View (Face 3) TRR_Liam_Homecoming_Ball_Face_v3.PNG|Homecoming Ball (Face 3) White Liam Homecoming Ball Full View.jpg|Homecoming Ball (Face 3) Book 3 |-|Face 1= Liam_Costume_Gala_Face_v1.PNG|Face 1 Costume Gala Face 1 Liam Costume Ball Outfit.png|Face 1 Costume Gala Full View TRR Liam Winter Coat Face v1.PNG|Face 1 Winter Coat Prince Winter Outfit.png|Face 1 Winter Coat Full View TRR_Liam_White_Edding_Outfit_Face_v1.PNG|Face 1 White Uniform King F1 White Uniform.jpg|Face 1 White Uniform Full View Liam_Duchy_Valtoria_Theme_Color_Outfit_Face_v1.PNG|Face 1 Duchy Valtoria's Theme Color Outfit TRR King Duchy Valtoria's Theme Color Outfit.png|Face 1 Duchy Valtoria's Theme Color Outfit Full View |-|Face 2= TRR_Liam_Bk3_Costume_Gala_Face_v2.PNG|Face 2 Costume Gala TRR_Liam_Bk3_Costume_Gala_Full_View_Face_v2.PNG|Face 2 Costume Gala Full View Liam_Winter_Coat_Face_v2.PNG|Face 2 Winter Coat TRR_Liam_Winter_Coat_Full_View_Face_v2.PNG|Face 2 Winter Coat Full View TRR_Liam_White_Wedding_Outfit_Face_v2.png|Face 2 White Uniform TRR_Bk3_Liam_White_Uniform_Face_v2.PNG|Face 2 White Uniform Full View Liam_Duchy_Valtoria_Theme_Color_Outfit_Face_v2.PNG|Face 2 Duchy Valtoria's Theme Color Outfit TRR_Liam_Duchy_Valtoria_Theme_Color_Outfit_Full_View_Face_v2.PNG|Face 2 Duchy Valtoria's Theme Color Outfit Full View |-|Face 3= LiamCostume.png|Face 3 Costume Gala Face 3 Liam Costume Gala Full View.jpg|Face 3 Costume Gala Full View CausianLiamWinterOutfit.png|Face 3 Winter Coat CaucasianLiamFullWinterOutfitView.png|Face 3 Winter Coat Full View TRR_Liam_White_Wedding_Outfit_Face_v3.PNG|Face 3 White Uniform TRR King White Uniform.png|Face 3 White Uniform Full View TRR_Liam_Duchy_Valtoria_Theme_Color_Outfit_Face_v3.PNG|Face 3 Duchy Valtoria's Theme Color Outfit WhiteLiaminDuchyValtoria'sThemeColorOutfitFullView.png|Face 3 Duchy Valtoria's Theme Color Outfit Full View The Royal Holiday |-|All= King Liam Holiday Feast.jpg|Holiday Feast |-|Face 1= Liam F1 Holiday Feast Full View.PNG|Holiday Feast Outfit Face 1 Full View Liam F1 Holiday Feast.PNG|Holiday Feast Outfit Face 1 |-|Face 2= TRH Liam f2 Holiday Feast FV.jpg|Holiday Feast Outfit Face 2 Full View TRH Liam f2 Holiday Feast.jpg|Holiday Feast Face 2 Outfit |-|Face 3= TRHOLIDAY Liam face3 outfit.jpg|Holiday Feast Outfit Face 3 Full View Liam f3 holiday feast.jpg|Holiday Feast Face 3 Outfit The Royal Heir, Book 1 |-|All= Young LiamFullView.png|Young Liam Full View LiamNewUnderwearFullView.png|New Underwear LiamHexHat NoHat.png|Ranch Outfit w/ and w/o Hat LiamRanchOutfitFullView.png|Ranch Outfit Full View LiamRanchOutfitNoHatFullView.png|Ranch Outfit Without Hat Full View LiamUnderwearHatFullView.png|Underwear w/ Hat LiamNewUnderwearHatFullView.png|New Underwear w/ Hat LiamRoyallyGroomedFullView.png|Royally Groomed Outfit Full View LiamGroomedMirror.png|Royally Groomed Mirror Image King Apple Ball.jpg|Apple Ball |-|Face 1= Young Liam Face1.PNG|Young Liam Face 1 King F1 Shirtless w Hat.jpg|Shirtless w/ Hat (Face 1) Liam F1 Royally Groomed.PNG|Royally Groomed Outfit (Face 1) King_Liam.jpg|Face 1 Apple Ball Outfit (full view) King_Apple_ball.jpg|Face 1 Apple Ball Outfit King F1 White Suit Full.jpg|White Suit Full View |-|Face 2= Young Liam F2.jpg|Young Liam Face 2 Liam v2 shirtless cowboy hat .jpg|Shirtless w/ Hat (Face 2) TRH Liam f2 wedding.jpg|Royally Groomed Outfit (Face 2) TRH Liam f2 apple ball suit.jpg|Face 2 Apple Ball Outfit (full view) Liam F2 Apple Ball Suit.PNG|Face 2 Apple Ball Outfit TRH liam f2 white suit.jpg|White Suit Full View |-|Face 3= Young Liam F3.png|Young Liam Face 3 TRH shirtless Liam with hat v3.jpg|Shirtless w/ Hat (Face 3) TRH Face 3 Liam Wedding Outfit.jpg|Royally Groomed Outfit (Face 3) King Liam f3 royal blue TRH suit.jpg|Face 3 Apple Ball Outfit (full view) TRH Liam f3 royal blue.jpg|Face 3 Apple Ball Outfit Liam f3 classy affair beaumont suit.jpg|White Suit Full View The Royal Heir, Book 2 |-|Face 1= Liam F1 Anointment Ceremony Outfit.PNG|Anointment Ceremony Outfit Liam F1 Anointment Ceremony Outfit Full View.PNG|Anointment Ceremony Outfit Full View |-|Face 2= |-|Face 3= King F3 Anointment Ceremony Outfit.png|Anointment Ceremony Outfit Photoshoots Engagement Photo with Liam.jpg|Liam's and MC's engagement photo TRR MC and Liam F2 Engagement Photo.jpg|MC and Face 2 Liam Engagement Photo White Liam and Alternate MC Engagement Photo.jpg|Face 3 Liam's and Alternate MC's engagement photo AsianLiamandFemaleMC.jpeg|MC and King Liam Face 1 Photo TRR Book 3 MC and King Liam Wedding.jpg|MC and King Liam Face 2 Wedding Photo MCandLiamFace3weddingpic.jpg|MC and King Liam Face 3 Wedding Photo All Three Liams in Steamy Photo for TRH Ch. 1.png|All Three versions of Liam TRH, Ch. 1 King F1 Steamy Photoshoot TRH Ch1.jpg|Face 1 Honeymoon steamy photoshoot King F2 Steamy Photoshoot TRH Ch1.jpg|Face 2 Honeymoon steamy photoshoot TRHLiam3SteamyPhotoshoot.jpg|Face 3 Honeymoon steamy photoshoot TRH MC and Liam F1 Announcement Photo.jpg|MC and Face 1 Liam in Heir Announcement Photo TRH MC and Liam F2 Announcement Photo.jpg|MC and Face 2 Liam in Heir Announcement Photo TRH MC and F3 Liam Announcement Photo.jpg|Face 3 MC and Face 3 Liam in Heir Announcement Photo TRH Ch19 MC and Liam F1 Pregnancy Photo.png|MC and Face 1 Liam in Pregnancy Photo TRH Ch19 MC and Liam F2 Pregnancy Photo.png|MC and Face 2 Liam in Pregnancy Photo TRH Ch19 MC and Liam F3 Pregnancy Photo.png|MC and Face 3 Liam in Pregnancy Photo TRH2 Ch1 - King F1 and Baby.jpg|''Liam'' Face 1 and the baby TRH2 Ch1 - King F2 and Baby.jpg|''Liam'' Face 2 and the baby TRH2 Ch1 - King F3 and Baby.jpg|''Liam'' Face 3 and the baby TRH2 Ch5 MC, King F2, The Heir Anointing Ceremony.jpg|Anointing Ceremony ft. MC, Liam (Face 2), and the Heir (Face 6) TRH2 Ch5 Anointing Ceremony King F3.png|Liam3, MC2, and Heir3 anointing ceremony Miscellaneous The Royal Romance, Book 1.png|Liam in Book 1 The Royal Romance, Book 2 promo.jpg|Liam in Book 2 ChooseRomanceTRRandROE.png|Choose Romance ft. Liam from TRR and MC from ROE TRR MC's Gift to Liam in Ch13.png|Jade Cufflinks from MC Antique Compass.png|Wedding gift from Drake to Liam King Liam's ring to MC.png|King Liam's ring to MC LiamreactingtoMCengagemen2anotherLIinTRRBk3.jpg|Liam's reaction to MC's Engagement HistoricaltomeTRR.png|Historical Tome Gift from the MC to Liam Liam'sSomethingNew.png|Liam's Something New wedding gift to MC TRHTrailerCover.jpeg|Liam in The Royal Heir The Royal Holiday Cover.jpg|Face 3 Liam on the cover of The Royal Holiday TRholiday old Cordonia shield.jpg|Holiday Gift from MC TRH2 Official Cover.png|''Liam'' on the cover Choices large ad feat maxwell.jpg|Choices Twitter ad Trh2 king apple jam on bread.jpg|''Liam''’s bread and ruby jam Trivia * He is the first love interest who can be customized. * The default name Liam is of Irish origin and means "protector." * His half-brother is European Guy, a character from the ''Rules of Engagement'' series. ** Although you can change his name in The Royal Romance, his name is "Liam" in Rules of Engagement. ** According to European Guy in Rules of Engagement, Book 2, Liam once gained nearly twenty pounds because he ate too much baklava. He also had a phase in which he wouldn't stop whistling the tune of The Andy Griffith Show. * He is shown on the cover of The Royal Romance, Book 1, The Royal Romance, Book 2, The Royal Heir, Book 1 and The Royal Holiday. * It is implied that he is Kenna Rys' descendant as her portrait is seen in their castle's dining room. * Liam loves dogs and is delighted to meet the corgi if you choose to adopt the puppy. ** In The Royal Heir, Chapter 6, he reveals he never had pets growing up, and that he abolished the Royal Palace's rule against pets when he became King of Cordonia. * Liam said that if he could only eat one thing for the rest of his life, he would pick vanilla milkshakes, explaining that he finds vanilla to be a complex flavor. * Liam is a coffee person. * In Book 3, Chapter 16, Your Character has an opportunity to get closure with him if he's not your fiancé. ** You are presented an opportunity to have one last fling at your Bachelorette Party with him in Las Vegas before getting married to your main love interest. * In The Royal Heir, Book 1, Chapter 5, he reveals that he sung background vocals on an album Maxwell made, entitled DJ Beau. He also states he makes a great pasta carbonara but that is the limit of his cooking experience. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:'The Royal Heir' Characters Category:Royalty Category:Love Interests Category:World Leaders Category:Customizable Love Interests Category:Playable Characters Category:Parents